Go Won
Go Won (Hangul: 고원), born as Park Chae Won (Hangul: 박채원) is the eleventh member of LOOΠΔ. She was born on November 19, 2000, in Incheon, South Korea. Her album entitled "Go Won" was released January 30th at 12 pm KST, alongside with her solo Music Video for "One & Only". History Predebut= Go Won was teased between January 7, 2018, and January 30, 2018, when her MV was released. Her first official fan event was with Chuu on February 10, 2018. Her second fan event was solo, on February 24, 2018. Go Won's third fan event was held on March 3rd, 2018, alongside member Chuu. Her fourth event was held alone on April 1st, 2018. Go Won's fifth and sixth fan events were held on April 7th and April 21st, 2018, both alongside 12th member, Olivia Hye. Coincidentally with the album release, BlockBerry Creative published a NAVER article featuring Go Won, Yves and Chuu behind the scenes of "One & Only". Go Won was part of the lineup of members attending the Up&Line event on March 17, 2018. She appeared along with Yves and Chuu during the second half of the event. Go Won appeared in two of Olivia Hye's reveal period promotional teasers, promoting the duet Rosy from Olivia Hye (single). Therefore, the second version of Olivia Hye's physical album features both girls on the cover, the first page of the photobook, the photocard and the pre-order poster. Go Won was part of Line&Up on June 2nd and 3rd, 2018. On the first day, yyxy performed Frozen and Love4eva. The latter track was performed twice, once with the regular dance break, once with the Limited 'Jazz' dance break, revealing a different version of the choreography . For their interviews, they had to give a short profile of themselves, MCed by HeeJin. Yves and Chuu revealed that Go Won's nickname is 'Vanilla', inspired by her hair colour, and that Yves likes kicking Go Won's bed. The members of the unit then had to draw their representative animals, and the drawing would go to members of the audience, chosen by a raffle. For the first time ever, the 12 members of LOOΠΔ were revealed together, and danced to an unreleased instrumental beat. The main difference was that on the second day, the members of yyxy had to draw their fruits instead. The unit's uniform were the 'clueless' outfits, and the outfits worn by the 12 members were black T-Shirts with black shorts. |-|Reveal= The first teaser, also known as the 'Who's Next Girl' teaser was released on January 7, 2018. It announced the date of the name and face reveal of the 11th girl. "2018. 01. 15 사과밭의 파수꾼 The Catcher in the Apple Farm" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The second teaser was released on January 14, 2018. It revealed Go Won. This teaser featured the backwards link. "너희의 신이 정원 한가운데다 사과나무를 하나 심고는 이렇게 말하지. 하고 싶은대로 뭐든지 마음대로 해라. 얘들아, 하지만 그 사과는 먹으면 안돼. 자, 기대하시라 Your God person puts an apple tree in the middle of a garden and says, do what you like, guys, oh, but don't eat the apple. Surprise surprise" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The third teaser was released on January 15, 2018. It is the first Go Won teaser featuring her blonde hair. "나도 내가 좋아 "I like myself, too" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fourth teaser was released on January 15, 2018. "너는 내가 어때? What do you think of me?" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fifth teaser was released on January 16, 2018. "왜 내 사과는 뾰족뾰족하지? Why is my apple so spiky?" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The sixth teaser was released on January 19, 2018 "거울 안에 비춰진 내 얼굴이 누구인지 나에게 묻게 돼 My face in the mirror I ask myself who it is" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The seventh teaser was released on January 22, 2018. "에덴 같은 건 필요 없어 I don’t need no Garden of Eden" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The eighth teaser was released on January 24, 2018. It features the 10th member, Chuu. "Won & Only" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On January 25, 2018, it was announced that Go Won was available for pre-order. "#이달의소녀 #고원 의 싱글앨범 Won, Won의 예약판매가 시작 되었습니다�� 고원이를 만나러 얼른 가요! Go! Go!�� LOOΠΔ's 11th member, #GoWon 's single Won and Won are now available for pre-order�� Let's go to meet her! Go Go!�� ▶http://cafe.daum.net/loonatheworld 이달의 소녀 열 한번째 멤버 고원의 등장. 첫 번째 멤버 '희진'의 등장 이후 1년이 넘는 시간 동안 새로운 멤버들을 공개하며 자신들의 세계를 만들어 가고 있는 이달의 소녀가 열 한번째 멤버 '고원'을 소개 했다. 서로 다른 세계의 사람인 듯 금발을 한 고원과 흑발을 한 고원을 번갈아 티저로 공개하며 새로운 멤버 '고원'이 또 한번 넓혀 놓을 이달의 소녀의 세계관을 기대하게 한다. 고원의 타이틀곡 뮤직비디오에서는 이달의 소녀 멤버들이 등장해 서로의 유닛을 연결하고 새로운 유닛에 대한 힌트들을 던져 재미를 더하며 수록곡에서는 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클의 멤버 '김립'이 피쳐링을 하여 곡을 더 풍성하게 만들었다. 마지막 한 명의 이달의 소녀를 남겨놓은 이달의 소녀는 최근 오픈한 이달의 소녀 상영회 '이달의 소녀 X 심화학습반'의 예매를 50초만에 매진 시키며 멤버 전체가 공개 되기도 전에 전 세계 팬들의 완전체에 대한 기대를 높이고 있다. 11th member of LOOΠΔ, Go Won appears. Starting with the introduction of HeeJin, LOOΠΔ has been introducing new members for more than a year now to create its own universe. LOOΠΔ once again introduces a new member, Go Won. The introduction of Go Won was teased as with blonde hair and black hair as if she was two different person from whole different worlds, making the fans look forward to another expansion in the Loonaverse. The music video of the title track features several members of LOOΠΔ to connect each others' units and foreshadow the possibility of a new unit with hidden hints to spark up the expectations. The track features Kim Lip of LOOΠΔ / ODD EYE CIRCLE, resulting in more musical lavishness. Just one last member to go, LOOΠΔ has sold out the tickets to 'LOOΠΔ X Study Group' in just 50 seconds, proving its international attention even before in its complete form." ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The ninth teaser was released on January 24, 2018. It once again features Chuu. "비밀의 문이 열린거야 The secret door has opened" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On January 26, 2018, the tracklist was revealed. It announced the date of the release of the Music Video and Album. "#이달의소녀 ( #고원 ) [ #GoWon ], [ #Chuu &Go Won] Release 2018. 01. 30 pm12 (KST) Won, Won Tracklist 01 One & Only 02 #SeeSaw (Feat. #KimLip)" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On January 27, 2018, a final teaser was released. "어젯밤 즐거우셨나요��? 11번째 소녀. #고원 의 ‘One & Only’ 티저를 기다리셨죠��? 오늘 밤 자정입니다��! Did you have fun last night��? LOOΠΔ’s 11th girl, #GoWon ’s ‘One & Only’ teaser video will be released at midnight tonight (KST)��!! Please look forward to it��!" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• A [Teaser 이달의 소녀/고원 (LOONA/Go Won) "One&Only"] for "One & Only", the opening track to Go Won's single, was released on January 27, 2018, on YouTube. "One & Only 01.30.2018 12PM (KST)" On January 28, 2018, a 이달의 소녀/고원 (LOONA/Go Won) "One & Only" Teaser was released with two different scenes, along with a still from the teaser. "#이달의소녀 #고원 ‘One & Only’티저가 네이버V에서 공개 되었어요�� 어느 부분이 바뀌었을지 �� 함께 찾아보아요�� Another teaser video for “One & Only” by LOOΠΔ’s #GoWon has been released exclusively on Naver V App�� Let’s find out �� what’s the difference�� ▶️ http://www.vlive.tv/video/57129 ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• 12 hours before the Music video release, a new teaser was posted, featuring a new still from the "One & Only" video. "#이달의소녀 #고원 이의 첫 앨범 Won 공개 12시간 전�� 에덴을 떠나 왕관을 쓸 수 있을까요��? 12시간 후! ‘One&Only’MV에서 확인 해 주세요�� #GoWon of LOOΠΔ’s first single album Won will be released in 12 hours�� Will she be able to wear a crown after leaving the Garden of Eden��? You can check it out in the ‘One&Only’ MV! Please wait for 12 hours��" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On January 30, 2018, the "One & Only" album and music video was released, along with the official album cover. "#이달의소녀 열 한번째 멤버 #고원 의 데뷔 앨범 [ #GoWon ]발매�� 지금 당장 음원 사이트에서 고원의 데뷔 곡 ‘One&Only’와 #김립 , #츄 가 함께 한 ‘ #SeeSaw ’를 들어주세요�� 고원이는 과연 왕관을 쓰게 되었을까요��?! 타이틀곡 ‘One&Only’MV를 통해 확인하세요�� LOOΠΔ’s 11th member, Go Won's debut single album Won has been released�� Go Won’s solo track ‘One&Only’ and the supporting track ‘See Saw’ featuring #KimLip and #Chuu are now available on music streaming services�� Aren’t you curious about what will happen to her and a crown ��?! Watch the ‘One&Only’ MV on LOOΠΔ Youtube channel and find it out�� ▶https://www.youtube.com/loonatheworld |-|Videography= Go Won first appeared in LOOΠΔ TV Prequel 16 #ijk on January 24, 2018, where she was named, mentioned and tagged as girl 'k', but her face was still blurred. Go Won's LOOΠΔ TV arc started on episode #265, released on January 30, 2018. It ended on episode #284, released on March 3rd, 2018. Go Won appeared in LOOΠΔ Kick #18 with Chuu. They were applying makeup in the back of a car. The video was released on February 19th, 2018. On the 23rd of May 2018, Go Won and Yves appeared in LOOΠΔ Kick #22. While Yves looked uninterested, Go Won danced to Hungarian music in a restaurant. The third LOOΠΔ Kick Go Won appeared in was number #25, uploaded on June 10th, 2018. During the Line&Up event, she used a selca app to transform her face into a pineapple. One & Only's Choreography version was played for the first time at LOOΠΔ x Study Group as part of the undisclosed videos, on February 3, 2018. After Go Won's colour appeared in the "2018.2.29" teaser, she was a part of, the Cinema Theory: Up&Line teaser, with all the other LOOΠΔ members. At the Up&Line event, a short, mysterious video clip of Go Won with SeeSaw as background music was played. This video leads to the latter video clip with Go Won. The second video clip was of Chuu and Go Won sitting opposite of each other at a table. Chuu mouths some words from See Saw and appears to fall asleep. Go Won strings beads to make a bracelet. She holds the cat from HyunJin’s Cinema Theory teaser clip and places the bracelet around the cat’s neck. The scene then cut to HyunJin opening a door to see the bracelet left at her doorstep from her Around You music video. Both are undisclosed videos, and are believed to be the See Saw MV, and an important part of the LOOΠΔ lore. Go Won published a short video on LOOΠΔ's V-Live channel, celebrating D-1 before Olivia Hye's MV on March 29th, 2018. She then hosted a V-Live for Chuu's first 100 days, entitled 'I Want Chuu' Party ♥ MC Go Won on April 7th, 2018. On April 13th, 2018, all the LOOΠΔ members appeared in the LOOΠΔ PREMIER GREETING : Line & Up teaser. She was seen singing and dancing to her solo song One & Only, as well as an unrevealed song with all the members. |-|yyxy= Go Won was officially revealed to be part of LOONA yyxy with Yves, Chuu and Olivia Hye, on April 27th, 2018, through the youth youth by young teaser video. Go Won is strongly believed to be represented by the 'x', due to her being the third member of the unit. Jaden Jeong, LOOΠΔ's manager, also posted a cryptic image on March 15th, 2018, with 12 shapes, thought to represent each member. The yyxy unit was represented by triangles, with the third triangle, Go Won, is inverted. On April 16th, 2018, Go Won's promotional image was released for Beauty & The Beat. The caption read: "기다렸어? 나도. Have you been waiting? So have I." Clear differences to the other 3 members' promotional pictures led to further speculation that Go Won represents the 'x' in 'yyxy'. On May 26, 2018, new exclusive promotional pictures were released on Naver for each member of the unit. Another Naver post, which is now deleted, revealed Behind the Scene pictures of the unit in Hungary, on the 29th of May, 2018. ADD YYXY 2 FANSIGNS Discography Single albums * Go Won (2018) Duets * See Saw (with Chuu, featuring Kim Lip (2018) * Rosy (with Olivia Hye, featuring HeeJin) (2018) Filmography Music Video Appearances Trivia * Go Won's symbolic animal is a butterfly. More specifically, it is a morpho peleides, more commonly known as the emperor butterfly. Out of all twelve members, her symbolic animal is the only one to not be a vertebrate as butterflies are classified as hexapoda. * She auditioned for Source Music Entertainment. * According to YeoJin during her VLIVE, Go Won has an introverted personality. * YeoJin once said on a VLIVE that Go Won is so skinny she looks like a cutlassfish (갈치). * "Go Won" is a full name (like "Kim Lip"), thus Go is a surname and Won is a first name (taken from the second syllable of her real first name). Hence, BlockBerry Creative spells Go Won with a space (like Kim Lip) to signify that it's an actual full name, as opposed to HaSeul, JinSoul, etc that don't have a space separating the syllables. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * She's the fourth youngest in LOONA. * She was born in the year of the Dragon. * She dropped out of high school in order to focus on an idol career. * When asked what job she would like to do apart from being an idol, Go Won said she would like to own a rice cake (tteokpoki) shop. * She was a student at LP Dance & Vocal, with Dance as her speciality. * Go Won has a dog named Bbomi. * Go Won has a small mole on her left eye and on the left side of her neck. * She has a silver tooth. * Go Won’s hobby is playing Nintendo. * Go Won loves The Hunger Games. * Her favorite girl group is Oh My Girl. * Go Won would love to have a comeback with a magical concept. * Her favorite color is red. * She is in the same dorm room as yyxy. * She wants to sing HaSeul's Let Me In. * She is closest to Chuu. Gallery Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:Go Won Category:LOONA yyxy